(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a backlight unit and a liquid display device that includes the backlight unit.
(b) Description of Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, may include a display panel and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. A curved display device may have a curved display panel for enhancing viewer experience and may have a backlight unit for providing light to the curved display unit.
In a curved display device, light provided by the backlight unit may not sufficiently reach edge portions of the curved display panel. As a result, images displayed by the curved display device may have relatively darker portions at the edge portions of the curved display panel, such that the quality of the images may not be satisfactory.
For sufficiently illuminating edge portions of the curved display panel, additional light sources may be deployed in the backlight unit. The additional light sources may incur additional cost associated with the curved display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.